libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilder
Unlike the psion, who studies his psionic ability and potential to unlock its secrets, or the psychic warrior, who uses his psionic ability to enhance his physical form, the wilder taps into her emotions to unlock and unleash her innate psionic power. By channeling her emotions in such a fashion, the wilder greatly enhances her psionic powers, but runs the risk of suffering backlash, as emotions are unstable. Role: The wilder traditionally fills the role of dealing large amounts of damage, while running the risk of suffering backlash. Depending on the path a wilder chooses, she can also give her nearby allies a boost in efficiency. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d4 × 10 gp (average 100 gp). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: '''The wilder’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Autohypnosis (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features The following are class features of the wilder. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Wilders are proficient with all simple weapons, with light armor, and with shields (except tower shields). Powers Points/Day A wilder’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points she has available. Her base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Wilder. In addition, she receives bonus power points per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). Her race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A wilder begins play knowing one wilder power of your choice. At every even-numbered class level after 1st, she unlocks the knowledge of new powers. Choose the powers known from the wilder power list. (Exception: The feats Expanded Knowledge and Epic Expanded Knowledge do allow a wilder to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A wilder can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than her manifester level. The total number of powers a wilder can manifest in a day is limited only by her daily power points. A wilder simply knows her powers; they are ingrained in her mind. She does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though she must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all her spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against wilder powers is 10 + the power’s level + the wilder’s Charisma modifier. Maximum Power Level Known A wilder begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As she attains higher levels, she may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a wilder must have a Charisma score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Wild Surge (Su) A wilder can let her passion and emotion rise to the surface in a wild surge when she manifests a power. During a wild surge, a wilder gains phenomenal psionic strength, but may harm herself by the reckless use of her power (see psychic enervation, below). A wilder can choose to invoke a wild surge whenever she manifests a power. When she does so, she gains +1 to her manifester level with that manifestation of the power. The manifester level boost gives her the ability to augment her powers to a higher degree than she otherwise could; however, she pays no extra power point for this wild surge. Instead, the additional 1 power point that would normally be required to augment the power is effectively supplied by the wild surge. Level-dependent power effects are also improved, depending on the power a wilder manifests with her wild surge. This improvement in manifester level does not grant her any other benefits outside of the manifestation (she gains no higher-level class abilities, for instance). She cannot use the Overchannel psionic feat and invoke her wild surge at the same time. At 3rd level, a wilder boosts her manifester level by two instead of one. At 7th level, she boosts her manifester level by three; at 11th level, by four; at 15th level, by five; and at 19th level, by six. The wilder always wild surges for the maximum amount possible, for unleashing emotions in the fashion of a wild surge does not lend itself to using finesse. In all cases, the wild surge effectively pays the extra power point cost that is normally required to augment the power by this additional amount; only the standard power point cost is subtracted from the wilder’s power point reserve. For example, if Alrik the 8th level wilder were to invoke his wild surge when manifesting a power, he would spend between 1 and 8 power points as normal, but the power would manifest at 11th manifester level and behave as if he had spent 3 more on it than normal. The wilder can expend her psionic focus to manifest a psionic power without expending any power points, powering the manifestation with only her wild surge. She manifests this power as if all power points were paid by her wild surge ability. This results in the power being manifested as if the base power point cost of the power was paid, along with augmentation equal to her wild surge amount, but she may not augment the power beyond the amount of her wild surge, and when checking for psychic enervation, the chance to be overcome doubles to 30%. A wilder must wait 10 minutes after wild surging in this fashion before she can do so again. If the winder suffers psychic enervation and loses more power points than she has available, she instead loses 3 hit points for every power point lost. Psychic Enervation (Ex) Pushing oneself by invoking a wild surge is dangerous. Immediately following each wild surge, a wilder may be overcome by the strain of her effort, the effect of which is detailed in the specific surge entry. The chance of suffering psychic enervation is 15%. Wilder surge types can be found here. Surge Blast (Su) A wilder can channel her wild surge into a blast of uncontrolled phrenic energy. As a standard action and by expending psionic focus, the wilder can make a ranged touch attack (range 30’) that deals 1d6 points of force damage for every +1 to her wild surge. Example: Amonai, a 15th level wilder has wild surge +5, and thus deals 5d6 with his surge blast. Surge blasts do not trigger psychic enervation. Surge Bond (Su) The wilder’s choice of emotional surge, as defined in psychic enervation, grants the wilder additional benefits through a surge bond. The wilder gains a unique benefit depending on the type of surge selected. Elude Attack (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, a wilder’s intuition supersedes her intellect, alerting her to danger from attacks. She gains a +1 dodge bonus to her Armor Class. This bonus increases by 1 every 4 levels thereafter (+2 at 6th level, +3 at 10th level, etc). Surging Euphoria (Ex) Starting at 4th level, when a wilder uses her wild surge ability, she gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to the intensity of her wild surge. If a wilder is overcome by psychic enervation following her wild surge, she does not gain the morale bonus for this use of her wild surge ability. At 12th level, the morale bonus on a wilder’s attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws increases to +2. At 20th level, the bonus increases to +3. Improved Surge Bond At 5th level, the wilder’s surge bond grants additional special abilities depending on the type of wilder. Perfect Surge (Su) The wilder has mastered the untamable and can now use a blindingly powerful version of wild surge, albeit at great cost. Once per day, the wilder may add +10 to her manifester level on one manifestation as if through wild surge. In addition to this increase, the manifestation also receives +3 to its save DC, +3 to any attack rolls involved, and is treated as a power five levels higher for the purposes of level-dependent effects (such as minor globe of invulnerability). A power manifested with a perfect surge has the radius and intensity of its associated displays doubled; such displays cannot be hidden normally. The wilder exudes light as if she is the subject of the daylight spell while using a perfect surge, and anyone who makes physical contact with her before the start of her next turn takes 1d4 points of fire damage. However, this extreme example of wild surging has its price. The wilder is struck by psychic enervation afterwards without fail, except she suffers her associated condition (dazed, staggered, etc.) for 1d4 rounds and loses a number of power points or hit points (dependent on path) equal to her manifester level +10. The wilder also takes 2 points of ability burn to every ability score. The wilder cannot use wild surge or Overchannel on the same manifestation as a perfect surge. Favored Class Bonuses * Atstreidi: '''Add +1/3 to the wilder’s AC while they are under the effect of their surging euphoria class feature. * '''Dromite: Add +1/3 to the wilder’s saving throws against effects with a type matching the wilder’s energy resistance gained from the chitin racial trait. * Elan: Add 1/4 power known from the wilder power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the wilder can manifest. * Entoli: '''Add +1/4 power known from the wilder power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the wilder can manifest. * '''Ethumion: '''Reduce the chance of psychic enervation when using a wild surge by 1/2%. * '''Half-bugbear: '''Increase the wilder’s elude attack dodge bonus by +1/5. * '''Half-elf: The wilder gains 1 psionic talent. * Half-giant: The wilder gains 1 psionic talent. * Half-gnoll: '''Add +1/4 rounds to the duration of the wilder’s surging euphoria bonus. * '''Half-orc: The wilder gains 1 psionic talent. * Human: Add 1/4 power known from the wilder power list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the wilder can manifest. * Lurker: '''Add +1/5 to the wild surge bonus. * '''Maenad: Add 1/4 round to the duration of the wilder’s surging euphoria. * '''Rana: '''Reduce the chance of suffering psychic enervation by (1/3)% (maximum 5% reduction). * '''Thrallspawn: '''Reduce the chance of suffering psychic enervation by (1/3)% (maximum 5% reduction). * '''Woodborn: '''Add +1/4 to the damage of a wilder’s surge blast. * '''Wulfkin: '''Add +1/6 to the wilder’s elude attack bonus. Archetypes Banshee (Maenad) Battle Wilder Blasting Wilder Channeler Contemplative Shadow Aspect Surging Muse Voidheart Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics